Entertaining Ourselves, Part 2
by jennibare
Summary: "the Boy in the Iceberg" is terrible. So what's a couple of benders to do to pass the time? M for lemony, theatery fun. Enjoy the show dear reader.


**LJ Smut Week Day 2 – Play: sequel to Entertaining ourselves**

**Thanks to watercrab for the idea of them seeing "the Boy in the Iceberg".**

**Can take place during or after the series. I'll let that be in your head, dear reader. **

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

"Where are you going?" arms crossed over his chest leaning against a pillar as he watches me.

I jump at least ten feet in the air (okay, not really, but he scared the crap out of me and I did jump!) with a surprised "eep". Turning around to face him, hand over my thumping chest, "Zuko!" I softly shout at him, not wanting anyone else to hear, "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

He looks at me with suspicious eyes and repeats himself, "Where are you going?"

I stumble on my words, "Oh you know, it's a gorgeous night," waving nonchalantly, "Thought I'd go for a walk on the beach."

With his good eyebrow raised, he nods in the other direction, "Beach is that way."

"Oh, hee hee. Silly me. I'm still learning where everything is here." Smooth, Katara, real smooth. Dear La! Did you take lessons from your brother or what? Idiot! "Well, I was thinking I'd go into town and get something to eat."

"We've already eaten and it's well past any reasonable time to eat."

Curse his observation skills. I sigh in defeat, "Fine, if you must know, I was going to go see that play again."

"Why?"

Why indeed? Because I wanted to see Jet again. And that scene under Ba Sing Se was pretty interesting. And frankly I'm a glutton for seeing myself, even if it's a pretty awful version.

I see him shake his head and head my way, "We'll go together."

"But you thought it was horrible."

"It was. But I can't let you suffer alone."

Hooded and stealthy, we find an unused box off far to the left in the upper levels sitting in practically the same spots as last night's showing. He's so close but this time his arm is draped over my shoulders. He's so warm and comfortable I can't help but snuggle into him. I feel his head lean against mine as we wait for the curtain to rise.

"I can't believe we're seeing this garbage again," he mutters.

"Well if nothing else it's good to get away from everyone else." He shrugs but I see his lip quirk upward in agreement. "Shh. It's starting."

"Sokka, my only brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling!" Feeling the pleasant warmth of Zuko next to me I giggle at the choice of words. Fulfilling.

Zuko lifts his eyebrow at me knowing full well where my brain went. He leaned down, "Still looking to be fulfilled?"

"I don't know. What are you doing later?"

"You, if all goes well."

"So you just came with me to score some points on getting laid?"

He pretended to be insulted by the accusation. Instead of responding he turned back to the play.

"Waterbend, hi-ya!" the actress shouts.

"That's some fine waterbending there, Katara."

"Oh, shut up."

Just as expected the play is just as awful as we remember. It's to the point of painful especially after Sokka's actor took some "helpful" advice and added random catch phrases and jokes. Not really thinking much of it, I looked up at Zuko. It took him a few minutes but he finally turned to me. He smiled and I arched my brow, leaning up. I swear he's so dense sometimes because "1, 2, 3, 4, 5," there he goes to kiss me. It's soft and innocent at first but gets more serious as the play rambles on in the distance. The bench seats are perfect for our antics, no armrests to get in the way of our arms and legs.

He may be the banished Prince of the Fire Nation but sweetness above the boy can kiss. And his hands, surprisingly soft, roam over exposed skin. I love to touch his face, feeling the difference of smooth skin, rough scar, and the bit of chin stubble that tickles against me.

_Scene moves to the events of "Jet". A stagehand is using a crank to bring the actors down. Actress Katara and Actor Jet appear. Actress Katara cries._

_Actor Jet: Don't cry, baby! Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you!_

_The town is "wiped out"._

_Actress Katara: Oh Jet, you're so bad._

I heard Zuko snort. "So you like bad boys, huh?"

I jab him in the ribs, "I'm here with you aren't I?"

"I'm not bad anymore," he pouted. Truly. He is very, very good.

Now it's the scene under the catacombs.

_Actress Katara: I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive._

"Do you?"

I blush furiously trying to hide my smile, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

_(Cut to a frontal shot of the stage to show actor Zuko sitting on a crystal prop with his legs crossed.)_  
_Actor Zuko: You don't have to make fun of me._  
_Actress Katara: But I mean it. (She proceeds to sit down beside actor Zuko) I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me._

"I think you did," he teases my ear with his tongue, his breath. Oh La! This feels way too good. This should not feel this good. "I thought you were pretty cute too, you know."

"Yeah, well you were surrounded by a bunch of sailors. I just so happened to be the only girl around." I hear him giggle and it makes me smile.

_Actor Zuko: Wait. I thought you were the Avatar's girl._

"Were you?" I'm a little taken aback by his sudden seriousness.

"Never."

"Good." He smiles in that little half-smile I've grown to love, fingers stroking by exposed stomach. Its times like these that make appreciate Fire Nation clothing.

_Actress Katara: (laughs) The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this?_  
_(The actors hold each others' hands in an embrace.)_

"How did they find out about that? Hmm?" Zuko purrs in my ear. "Did you tell what else happened?"

"Nothing else happened," I manage to hiss, but with his warm fingers tracing my lower bindings it comes out as more of a sigh.

"Perhaps," oh he really should stop teasing my ear but it feels so good, his tongue tracing the shell, nibbling the lobe and sprits above I nearly come right then and there when he licks where my neck and ear meet, "something should have."

"Like what?"

His finger dips past my curls, prodding my delicate flesh with that demon digit, "This."

"Oh," I moan. He shushes me with his lips. His kisses so gentle yet demanding, firm yet pliant. So much like him. Breathless I pull away, "Maybe if we hadn't been interrupted back then."

"Yeah?"

I bite my lip and look at him seductively, "Maybe."

"And what would we have done, waterbender?" I feel my cheeks redden not wanting to say what I'd been thinking. Maybe I could just show him instead. Tentatively I brush along the length of him straining against his pants. His wrappings are easy to unravel. Oh, how I love Fire Nation clothes. I sit on his lap and press my bottom against him, feeling him tense at the motion as I swirled my hips. Looking over my shoulder I see him staring so intently and it sends a shiver up my spine. His hands, those hot, strong hands, grab my hips and set into a different motion. This feeling is lovely but it's not enough. We don't get often to ourselves and I'll be damned if I pass up an opportunity.

Shimmying my pants down my hips to rest on my thighs, I feel his hardness now exposed to the air of the playhouse. He must have done that while I was doing mine. Our pants lowered enough to get to where we wanted but high enough that we'd have no problems covering back up in case we were exposed.

Amidst our toying, the play continued. The actor's were now at the Royal Palace. Zuko had told me about the Palace and I couldn't wait for the war to be over so he could show me to that huge bed of his. His fingers worked between my thighs, my juices dripping, waiting for him.

_Actor Zuko_

_Actually, I'm home, and I want to join you!_

"Join me," I begged. Sliding onto him, he grunted in appreciation of my wetness. "I guess I have no choice."

_Actor Sokka_

_I guess we have no choice. Come on!_

Oh, Spirits. He fills me so full. I clamp my legs tight making it harder for him to move, making me tighter than I already am. An arm wraps around my hips and begins to play with my bud and grinding hard against him I don't think I'm going to last long. From the way he's panting behind me and gripping my hips I can tell he's not going to last long either. Lucky for me, he raises his hand from between my legs and covers my mouth hiding as best we can the crescendo of my orgasm. He leans up and buries his face against my back covering his own noises.

The play is almost over. "Zuko" is dead, and the real one underneath me is practically dead and "Aang" is battling "Ozai". Hurriedly we pull up our pants and return to our proper seats on the bench.

The crowd applauds the "Fire Lord's" victory and while we should be just as upset as we were last night, both of us are too sated to really care about some stupid play.

Taking my hand, Zuko leads me back to the beach house, pausing here and there for one last private moment. "That really was an awful play."

I give one last kiss before we arrive. "Yeah, but the company was fantastic."


End file.
